letter
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Tak semua orang punya keberanian mengungkapkan kesalahan dan perasaannya. Akibat surat lama, semuanya terkuak dan merubah segalanya... SasuSaku slight NaruHina .


**Naruto and all character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Letter Disclaimer Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC (tapi aku usahakan nggak benar-benar out), kadang alur lambat dan juga cepat (maafkan saya, itu kekurangan saya yang masih belum bisa dihindarkan), banyak typos (ini juga salah satu kelemahan dari sekian banyak kelemahan saya), kelemahan yang lainnya mungkin bisa readers tambahkan pada review atau PM saja saya.**

**Note:**

**Maaf jika ceritanya tak menarik, ini murni hasil karya saya, jadi maaf pula jika readers sekalian pernah membaca cerita semacam ini.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_Mencintainya adalah satu hal yang aku bisa lakukan. Bukan. Hanya aku rasakan, karena jika aku lakukan akan membuat seseorang terluka. Karena pemuda itu, orang yang diam-diam aku cintai mencintai sahabatku. Dan sahabatku, mencintainya juga. Jadi aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di dalam lingkaran cinta mereka._

Pagi itu Hinata datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia ada tugas piket di kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung mengambil sapu dan membersihkan seluruh isi kelas, merapikan yang harus dirapikan dan menyusun apa yang harus disusun.

Tak lama sosok pemuda memasuki kelas. Pemuda berambut raven model emo dan sifatnya yang angkuh itu menatap Hinata sepintas, lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya.

Hinata hanya menghiraukan sebentar kedatangan Sasuke, kemudian ia kembali dengan tugasnya.

Tak lama satu persatu siswa dan siswi berdatangan, kelas sudah mulai ramai. Namun sosok yang Hinata tunggu belum juga muncul, ia tahu pasti pemuda itu tak mungkin datang terlambat walau ia juga tahu pemuda itu teledor dan riuh. Tapi dalam masalah waktu, pemuda yang diam-diam Hinata cintai itu tak pernah menganggap enteng.

Benar saja, suasana riuh mulai terasa tatkala sosok pemuda berambut kuning spike itu datang. Menyapa orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan lain. Tangan gadis yang sangat Hinata kenal.

"Hay, Hinata!" Sapa Naruto.

"..." Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Yang ia pandangi pertama kali adalah wajah ceria pemuda itu. Namun setelahnya, kedua tangan yang saling bertautan dari dua orang yang berbeda itu tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Hinata.

"Hay, Sas! Coba tebak, aku tadi menemukan gadis ini bersama pemuda lain loh?" Ucap Naruto pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Lalu?" Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Aku seret ia, dan tak akan ku lepaskan tangannya ini" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, kau berlebihan. Sai hanya bertanya padaku apakah aku melihat Ino? Itu saja" jelas Sakura, gadis yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasih Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa merunduk di kursinya. Ingin menangis, tapi apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang ketika mereka sadar bahwa gadis Hyuuga ini menangis? Apakah mungkin ia katakan bahwa ia sedang sakit hati melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura? Apakah mungkin? Beranikah ia? Tak akan mungkin. Bahkan mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung saja sulit, dan harus diwakili oleh sepucuk surat yang akhirnya tak tersampaikan.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata setelah berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Hay, Hinata. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "liburan musim panas sebentar lagi ya? Bagaimana kalau kita piknik ke pantai? Bersama-sama.." Usul Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan pikirkan" jawab Hinata. Walau ia kesal pada Sakura, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura sepenuhnya. Cinta terpendamnya pada Naruto tak pernah diketahui Sakura, apabila tahu mungkin saja saat ini yang menjadi kekasih Naruto bukanlah Sakura, melainkan dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata.

~ **Letter ~**

Ketika istirahat makan siang, Hinata, Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya seperti Ino dan Tenten duduk bersama di satu meja.

"Usul yang bagus Sakura, ajak juga yang lainnya" ucap Ino ketika mendengar usul Sakura seperti yang Sakura katakan sebelumnya pada Hinata.

"Aku akan ajak Neji" ucap Tenten.

"Apa?" Sahut Hinata syok.

"Loh? Kenapa? Lagipula kami 'kan sudah resmi" jawab Tenten.

"Aku akan ajak Sai, kalau Sakura pasti ajak Naruto. Kalau kau Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata diam, ia tak tahu siapa yang harus ia ajak untuk hal semacam ini. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan akan mengajak Naruto? Sedangkan Ino sudah katakan sebelumnya kalau Sakura yang akan mengajaknya. "Aku akan mengajak Kiba" ucap Hinata asal.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Hinata. Sebenarnya hanya ketiga pasang mata gadis yang ada di meja itu yang menatap Hinata.

"Kau sungguhan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau ada 'hubungan' dengan Kiba?" Tanya Tenten sembari menggerakan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya saat mengucapkan kata 'hubungan'.

"Sejak kapan Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun. Lagipula, apa tidak boleh mengajak teman? Memangnya harus kekasih? Aku 'kan tidak punya" jawab Hinata gugup.

Semuanya menghela nafas. "Aku pikir kau sungguhan dengan Kiba" ucap Ino.

"Tapi kalau sungguhan, hati-hati dengan anjingnya" ingat Tenten.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?" Gerutu Hinata.

Tak lama empat pemuda tampan nan gagah menghampiri meja keempat gadis itu.

"Hay, Sai! Kau kemari?" Sapa Ino.

"Tentu saja, ini 'kan jam makan siang" jawab Sai dan menarik kursi dari meja lain lalu duduk di sisi Ino.

Begitu pun yang dilakukan Naruto dan Neji. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak, ia duduk di meja yang ada di sebelah meja para gadis itu sendirian.

"Kami punya rencana untuk pergi liburan musim panas. Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Ino.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pantai" jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat menyenangkan! Ayo kita pergi!" Seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas musim panas yang menumpuk" ucap Neji.

"Wah, sayang sekali" sesal Ino.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak akan ikut" ucap Tenten.

"Apa? Tidak akan seru kalau hanya kami bertiga Tenten!" Protes Sakura.

"Biarkan dia. 'Kan kita masih berenam" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahu Hinata akan mengajak Kiba?" Tanya Sakura.

"Huh? Kiba ikut?" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu dalam pikiranmu siapa yang keenam?" Tanya Ino.

"Sasuke" jawab Naruto dan menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak ikut" ucap Sasuke.

"Hey! Kau harus ikut! Lagipula kau tak ada kerjaan 'kan?" Seru Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku pengangguran?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Rrgggh..!"

"Sudah Naruto, kalau Sasuke tidak bisa tidak usah dipaksa. Kita berenam saja mungkin sudah cukup" ucap Sakura menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, nanti ketika sampai di pantai kita berenang bersama ya, Sakura?" Pinta Naruto.

"Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Pakai bikini" ucap Naruto.

"I-"

"Yang seksi"

"Berhenti bicara begitu!" Seru Sakura dan sukses menjitak kepala Naruto.

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata. Jauh di dalam benak kedua manusia ini menyimpan sebuah perasaan sakit hati yang mendalam. Tapi tak dapat mereka perlihatkan pada teman-teman mereka itu secara gratis. Bukan berarti dapat juga dilihat jika mereka mau membayar.

**~ Letter ~**

Hingga musim panas tiba, mereka pergi ke pantai. Yang pada akhirnya Sasuke ikut pergi karena Kiba tidak bisa ikut dan harus ada laki-laki yang menjaga Hinata.

"Wahh! Bau laut memang khas!" Seru Ino ketika kaki-kaki putihnya menjejak di pasir pantai yang putih.

"Villa paman ada di atas sana. Biar kami yang bawa tas-tas kalian, kalian bisa pergi sejenak untuk berkeliling" ucap Sai.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak Sai" jawab Naruto.

Sakura langsung menjitaknya, "maksud Sai 'kami' itu kalian para lelakinya! Bukan Sai saja! Kau ini bagaimana?" Seru Sakura kesal dengan otak blo'on kekasihnya itu.

Sai tersenyum dan sisanya tertawa kecuali Sasuke. Suasana bahagia tak pernah hilang jika ada Naruto di sekitar mereka, itu sebabnya kenapa gadis bermarga Haruno itu menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto setahun lalu, di pantai yang sama.

Ketiga gadis itu pun berjalan di pinggiran pantai bersama-sama, hanya pikiran mereka yang berjalan masing-masing, menguak kenangan lama yang sudah dikubur lama.

Gadis baby blue yang sudah mulai jengah dengan kesunyian yang melanda mereka pun berseru, "hey! Siapa yang bisa sampai villa duluan dia yang menang!".

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertatap mata.

"Bukankah kita berjalan berlawanan arah dengan villa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lagipula kalau menang dapat apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino mendengus, "ayolah.. Kita sudah lama tidak berlomba."

Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum, lalu mereka lari duluan meninggalkan Ino.

"Hay!" Seru Ino yang ditinggalkan.

Mereka bertiga berlari bersama dengan tawa yang mengembang dari bibir ketiganya. Entah sampai kapan mereka bisa terus tersenyum dan tertawa jika mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang telah lama disembunyikan oleh beberapa pihak.

Sesampainya di villa ketiganya langsung duduk di sofa sembari terengah-engah.

"Wah, kalian habis berjemur?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Mana ada berjemur sampai seperti ini!" Sahut Ino kesal melihat betapa polosnya kekasihnya itu.

"Sai, tak ada minuman maupun apapun di kulkas" ucap Sasuke. Ia agak terkejut melihat ketiga gadis itu sudah ada di sofa.

"Wah! Benarkah? Paman pasti lupa kedatangan kita dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalau begitu, kita harus bagi tugas" ucap Sai.

"Biar adil, bagaimana kalau kita ambil undian?" Usul Sakura.

"Ah! Tas-tas kalian berat sekali! Apa saja yang kalian bawa?" Runtuk Naruto dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto, lalu tersenyum "bikini seksi yang kau minta" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura terkejut, "sungguhan membawanya?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Benar kah?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Wajah tersenyum Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan dingin menyeramkan, "tidak".

"Sudah ku duga" gumam Sasuke lagi.

Mereka berenam pun memulai acara undian. Mereka akan dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Kelompok pertama akan pergi ke supermarket terdekat membeli makanan dan minuman. Kelompok kedua akan memasak makanan untuk makan siang dan malam. Lalu kelompok ketiga yang merapikan peralatan makan.

"Wah! Aku satu kelompok dengan Sai!" Seru Ino senang.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak-anak. Namun senyumnya meredup ketiga mengetahui siapa rekan sekelompoknya. "Sasuke?" Gumamnya.

Hinata diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika Ino satu kelompok dengan Sai, Sakura dengan Sasuke, lalu dirinya? Ia senang, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Biar aku dengan Hinata" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa!" Sahut Sakura. "Biar aku satu kelompok denganmu. Iya 'kan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura.

Naruto agak tak senang sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto meruntuki siapa yang sudah membuat permainan undian ini. Oh, juga pamannya Sai yang tak menyiapkan segala sesuatu di villa ini.

"Tak apa nih? Kalian berdua terpisah?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Ya 'kan?" Sahut Sakura dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua kelompok satu. Naruto dan Hinata kelompok dua, karena aku pikir Hinata pintar masak? Dan aku juga Sai kelompok tiga. Kalian setuju?" Usul Ino.

Semuanya setuju dan mulai menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

**~ Letter ~**

Sasuke dan Sakura pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan dan juga minuman. Kebetulan Sasuke tadi sudah melihat isi kulkas, dan dia tahu pasti apa yang harus dibeli dan tidak harus dibeli. Walau kita ketahui keluarga Uchiha memiliki uang tak terhingga jumlah nol-nya, tapi tetap saja harus memilih mana yang penting dan tidak penting 'kan? Intinya, jangan boros.

Di jalan Sakura dan Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Sakura lebih memilih menikmati suasana pantai yang menyejukkan dan Sasuke memilih untuk memikirkan apa saja nanti yang akan dibeli. Kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga saja sih?

Tiba-tiba Sakura berucap, "jadi ingat tahun lalu, ya?"

Sasuke diam, ia lalu menatap Sakura. "Hn" jawabnya singkat.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Sakura mengambil banyak barang yang sukses membuat Sasuke ini mengomel panjang lebar.

"Untuk apa membeli ini semua?" Seru Sasuke.

"Menurutku ini penting semua" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke melihat ke dalam keranjang dorong yang dibawa Sakura. "Untuk apa popok bayi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, aku pikir itu tadi pembalut wanita" jawab Sakura asal.

"Kau ini tidak bisa membedakan mana popok dan pembalut?" Tanya Sasuke. Lalu ia mendengus, "kembalikan semua barang-barang ini di tempatnya. Biar aku yang memilih" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus, tapi tetap saja menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih bahan-bahan makanan dan Sakura yang mendorong trolynya (tulisan troly itu gimana sih?).

Sesekali Sakura menjumput makanan ringan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Ketika sampai di kasir, Sakura berhasil mendapat beberapa kali tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke karena sudah ketahuan mengambil makanan ringan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Walau begitu Sasuke tak dapat berbuat banyak karena makanan-makanan ringan itu sudah tercantum di bon-nya.

"Kau ini sulit diatur" gerutu Sasuke.

"Nanti aku akan menggantinya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Bukan masalah menggantinya, tapi masalah pemilihan barang dan kepatuhanmu atas perintahku" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia. Bisa jalan berdua dengan pria yang pernah menjadi seseorang di hati Sakura.

Keheningan melanda perjalanan pulang mereka. Sasuke ingin bicara, tapi topik apa yang bisa mereka bicarakan? Sakura pun sama, tak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan satu sama lain.

Namun sebuah pertanyaan membuat suasana kecanggungan semakin melanda, "dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku". Pembuka pembicaraan yang salah kalau author boleh bilang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke katakan?

"Tapi ternyata sebaliknya, kau menyukai Naruto" sambung Sasuke.

Sakura semakin heran dengan maksud pembicaraan Sasuke. "Tunggu dulu!" Sela Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, "maaf, bukan maksudku ingin merusak hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Hanya saja.."

"Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Sakura. "Menerima apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Suratku. Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Surat? Surat apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura diam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke. Ia ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi tak bisa karena barang bawaannya cukup berat.

Sesampainya di villa, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke tepi pantai. "Naruto, apa kau menyerahkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menatap heran Sakura, "ada apa? Apa yang ku serahkan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Surat itu. Surat yang aku minta kau berikan pada Sasuke setahun lalu. Apa kau ingat?" Tanya Sakura.

Iris saphire Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadisnya. Ia lalu merunduk, "maaf" gumamnya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Sasuke saat itu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Teriak Sakura.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjerembab ke pasir. "Aku membencimu!" Serunya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, membuang pasir yang ada di genggamannya. Lalu meringkuk menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat pada gadisnya itu. Tak sepantasnya ia berbuat seperti itu dulu. Tak sepantasnya ia putar balikkan fakta.

~ **Letter ~**

Sakura berlari ke kamar tidurnya di villa itu.

Semuanya menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto, dan memang kenyataannya begitu.

Sasuke datang membawa beberapa plastik yang berisikan bahan makanan dan minuman, serta snack.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuat Sakura begitu. Saat sedang di perjalanan menuju villa, ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto di tepi pantai sedang bertengkar. Dengan niat ingin tahu, bukan menguping ia mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah, sudah ada di tengah-tengah kedua pasangan itu.

Naruto datang dengan wajah sendu, ditatapnya Sasuke sepintas lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Hinata menatap Naruto sedih. Apapun masalah antara Sakura dan Naruto, bagi Hinata asalkan jangan membuat pemuda itu bersedih tak masalah. Jika sudah membuat pemuda itu bersedih, sulit bagi Hinata untuk 'tak memikirkannya.

Sai dan Sasuke mengisi kulkas dengan barang belanjaan yang sudah dibeli Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

Ino duduk di kursi meja makan sambil berpikir. Apakah ia harus membantu Sakura dan Naruto? Tapi bukankah mereka sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri? Masalah yang terjadi di antara keduanya pastilah masalah yang mereka ciptakan sendiri 'kan? Harusnya mereka tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "Naruto? Kita harus memasak makan siang" ucap Hinata.

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Naruto sepertinya benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk memasak sendiri. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

Ino dan Sai menyiapkan peralatan makan, pekerjaan mereka itu tak perlu waktu banyak. Setelah selesai mereka berdua pergi ke pantai untuk bersantai bersama.

Hinata memotong-motong sayuran dan beberapa daging. Tak lama sosok pemuda kuning itu muncul.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi sedang ingin sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto, raut wajahnya menampakkan sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan yang teramat sangat menyiksa dirinya. "Kau istirahat saja" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak. Ini tugas kita 'kan?" Sahut Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

Hinata membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum yang meragukan pula.

Mereka berdua pun memasak bersama, menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Ada masalah apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati. Mungkin jika ia menceritakan masalahnya, Hinata pikir beban pikiran Naruto akan berkurang.

Naruto diam, menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Jika tidak mau bercerita juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Naruto.

"Tahun lalu, Sakura memintaku mengirimkan surat cintanya pada Sasuke" cerita Naruto.

Hinata terbelalak. Jadi Sakura pernah mencintai Sasuke?

"Tapi tak kuserahkan padanya. Sebaliknya, aku mengatakan kalau Sasuke tak menyukainya" sambung Naruto. "Karena kebetulan saat itu aku melihat kau menyerahkan surat pada Sasuke, aku pikir kalian akan jadian. Selain itu juga aku tak mau Sakura menjadi milik Sasuke" ceritanya lagi.

Hinata merunduk, hatinya begitu teriris mendengar cerita Naruto. Dan lagi, kesalahpahaman atas apa yang Naruto lihat tahun lalu.

Selesai memasak, mereka memanggil yang lainnya untuk makan siang. Tapi Naruto menolak untuk memanggil Sakura, ia memilih memanggil Ino dan Sai.

Acara makan siang bersama itu menjadi sangat canggung dan tak bersahaja (?). Mereka semua diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Selesai makan, Ino dan Sai membereskan semuanya.

Sakura memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Begitupun Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling bertatapan, mereka memilih untuk menelusuri bibir pantai berdua.

**~ Letter ~**

"Mereka berdua bertengkar karena aku" ucap Sasuke. "Seharusnya aku tak ikut mereka" sambungnya.

"Bukan. Mereka bertengkar hanya untuk mengungkap kebenaran" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi tetap saja masalahnya adalah aku" jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi berputar-putar dan kacau?" Gumam Hinata. "Naruto pikir, saat aku menyerahkan surat padamu untuk kau serahkan padanya. Itu adalah surat cintaku untukmu" cerita Hinata.

"Jadi ia melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saat itu ia ingin menyerahkan surat Sakura padamu" jelas Hinata.

"Benar. Semuanya jadi berputar-putar dan kacau" gumam Sasuke.

**~ Letter ~**

Matahari mulai terbenam, Sakura berdiri di balkon villa menatap matahari terbenam.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sakura. Pantulan jingga cahaya matahari membuat Sakura terlihat begitu berbinar. Membuat semakin sakit hati Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang hadir dan memperhatikannya.

Naruto beranjak pergi ketika Sakura menyadari keberadaannya.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura, ia ragu untuk meminta maaf. Ia tak yakin Sakura akan memaafkannya, karena ia tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sangat keterlaluan. Naruto sudah diberi pesan dan kepercayaan, tapi tak disampaikannya. Itu pasti sangat mengecewakan.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, "maaf sudah membentakmu" ucap Sakura.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. "Tidak! Kau pantas membentakku, bahkan kau harus memukulku" ucap Naruto dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk memukuli tubuh dan kepalanya.

Iris hijau cemerlang itu mulai berkaca-kaca, air matanya pun mulai mengalir jatuh. "Tidak Naruto.. Tidak.. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Sakura dan menarik tangannya.

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf" ucap Naruto tak pernah lepas menatap Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.. Kita akhiri sampai di sini" gumam Sakura.

Naruto tahu suatu saat nanti Sakura akan mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya ketika Sakura mengatakannya. "Tidak. Jangan Sakura! Aku memang salah, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maaf" ucap Sakura terisak.

Naruto mendekap gadis itu, kini rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya sudah terlepas, begitu pula dengan gadis yang dipertahankannya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto, "maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" ucap Sakura terus meminta maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf terus padaku. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf" ucap Naruto.

"Ini salahku, sejak awal aku tak mau mengerti perasaanmu. Aku egois. Tidak seharusnya aku masih berdiri di sini" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, aku yang salah. Sejak awal aku yang salah memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Aku yang salah" ucap Naruto dan berlari pergi.

Sakura berusaha menjangkau lengan Naruto, tapi tak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu cepat pergi dan menghilang. "Naruto" gumamnya.

**~ Letter ~**

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto berulang kali, memanggilnya untuk makan malam yang tadi dibelikan Sasuke saat mereka pergi jalan-jalan. "Naruto" panggil Hinata berulang-ulang.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di meja makan, siap menyantap seafood lezat yang sudah dihidangkan oleh Hinata.

"Loh? Narutonya mana?" Tanya Ino ketika Hinata memasuki ruang makan.

Hinata diam, lalu menggeleng.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, "aku akan mencarinya" ucap Sakura.

Hinata diam, otaknya sedang berpikir. Apakah ia harus mencari Naruto? Atau diam dan makan makanan yang sudah siap itu dengan tenang? Tidak bisa, Hinata 'tak mungkin melakukan itu. Ia pun segera mengejar Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Ino dan Sai bergantian. Begitupun keduanya. "Aku akan membantu mereka. Kalian makan saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Ino. "Mana bisa kami diam, makan di sini dengan tenang dan seolah 'tak terjadi apapun. Kalian teman kami. Mana bisa seperti itu" ucap Ino.

Mereka bertiga lalu ikut mencari Naruto.

**~ Letter ~**

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura.

Hinata terus mengawaskan matanya, ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau 'kan? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?

Hinata terus mencari hingga ia melihat pemuda kuning spike itu duduk di atas karang, menikmati deburan ombak dan tiupan angin. Hinata berjalan dengan hati-hati di antara karang untuk menghampiri Naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dari arah berlawanan Sakura datang menghampiri Naruto.

Kedua pasang mata yang sangat kontras itu bertemu pandang.

"Sakura.."

"Hinata.."

Naruto menatap Sakura, ia langsung berdiri melihat kehadiran gadis itu.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu pun memilih untuk menjauh, namun karena perasaan dan hatinya yang kacau membuatnya tidak memperhatikan jalan lagi dan akhirnya jatuh, dari atas karang itu ke laut.

"Hinata!" Seru Sakura.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, saat hendak menolong Hinata tiba-tiba Sakura terpeleset dan jatuh ke karang-karang yang lebih rendah. Naruto melompat dan menolong Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Cepat selamatkan Hinata!" Seru Sakura.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura.

Naruto melihat kaki Sakura yang terkilir pun menggendong gadis itu, walau pada awalnya ada penolakan dari Sakura.

Saat berada di daratan, Naruto ingin kembali ke karang-karang itu menyelamatkan Hinata. Namun terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda datang dari laut menggendong seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau berhasil menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "kalau bisa. Mulai sekarang jauhi Hinata! Bawa pergi Sakura! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya!" Seru Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke villa" ucap Sai mengambil alih tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke menyerahkan Hinata pada Sai, lalu menghampiri Naruto.

'Bugh!'

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Lerai Ino.

Sakura berusaha melerai juga.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Seru Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri!" Sasuke kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto dengan jari telunjuk lalu mendorong pemuda itu. "Tahun lalu yang harusnya menjadi kekasih Sakura adalah aku!" Serunya.

Sakura merunduk, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto salah, tapi bagaimana pun mereka sudah setahun bersama, Naruto pasti 'tak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan Sasuke jika ia tahu Sasuke juga menyukai dirinya.

Ino syok, ia 'tak tahu kalau ternyata selama setahun ini ada suatu lingkaran cerita terpendam yang tak berujung di antara mereka berempat.

"Tahun lalu, di tempat ini Hinata menyerahkan pada ku sebuah surat. Dan kau tahu? Surat itu untukmu! Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan surat itu!" Bentak Sasuke dan kembali memukul wajah Naruto. Menciptakan sebuah seni lebam di wajah Naruto. "Selama setahun ini kami diam! Memendam perasaan kami sendirian! Untuk kalian! Dan kau tahu Naruto! Ternyata selama ini hanya dusta! Kau yang membuat semuanya jadi rumit!" Bentak Sasuke lagi dan pergi.

Naruto berlutut di pasir, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" isak Naruto.

Sakura berjongkok di sisi Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Ino tak bisa berbuat banyak, kerumitan yang terjadi adalah mereka sendiri yang buat. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah duduk bersama dengan kepala dan hati dingin agar masalah ini dapat terselesaikan.

**~ Letter ~**

Keesokkan paginya, mereka semua saling mendiamkan, tak ada yang mau bicara.

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang terpisah jauh dari yang lain.

Naruto duduk di sisi Sakura dan juga Sai.

Ino berdiri menatap semua orang yang terlihat sangat canggung itu.

Sedangkan Hinata masih di kamarnya belum sadarkan diri.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto. Ia lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kau mau terus lari? Masalah ini intinya ada di 'kau' Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kau bisa terus menyalahkanku tanpa bisa mengerti perasaanku!" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa? Mengerti perasaanmu? Aku pikir kau sama sekali tak punya perasaan" ucap Sasuke.

Sai menahan Naruto yang hendak memukul Sasuke, "sudahlah Naruto. Tenangkan dirimu" ucapnya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda yang sedang dirundung amarah itu dengan terpincang-pincang. "Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Aku seharusnya tak berada di antara kalian. Kalian berdua bersahabat sejak lama, aku yang asing ini sudah merusak semuanya. Maafkan aku" ucap Sakura.

Ino menarik Sakura, "apa maksudmu? Kau bukan orang asing! Kau teman kami! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu!" Marah Ino dan ia langsung pergi.

Sakura merunduk, "maafkan aku. Maaf.. Maaf.." Tangis Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Jangan sentuh Sakura!" Seru Naruto.

Sai masih menahan tubuh Naruto, "Naruto" tenang Sai.

**~ Letter ~**

Dengan kaki terpincang Sasuke mengajak Sakura terus berjalan di tepian pantai.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "jika aku katakan aku masih mencintaimu, apa kau mau menerimaku? Kita lupakan masalah rumit ini" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura diam, ditatapnya sepasang iris hitam kelam itu penuh pertanyaan. Apakah bisa semuanya diulang setelah semua ini? Bisakah ia membiarkan Naruto begitu saja?

Sasuke tersenyum, "kalau tak bisa juga tak apa. Walau itu menyakitkan, aku tahu ini sulit bagimu" ucap Sasuke. Ia berhenti melangkah, ia menatap hamparan laut di hadapan mereka.

Sakura pun menatap hamparan laut itu. Entah mengapa laut itu begitu tenang tanpa ombak atau kapal-kapal nelayan. Begitu bersih dan indah, bak lukisan yang hidup.

"Sejak awal aku tahu Naruto menyukaimu" cerita Sasuke. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa menghapus begitu saja perasaanku padamu. Walau aku tahu suatu saat perasaanku akan merusak persahabatan kami" sambungnya.

"Naruto.. Pasti tak bermaksud begitu" ucap Sakura.

"Ya.. Aku memukulnya bukan karena aku benci dia 'tak mengatakan padaku tentang suratmu" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merona mendengar tentang suratnya dibahas lagi.

"Sebenarnya sedikit ada rasa benci. Tapi aku memukulnya karena ia sudah melukai Hinata. Menjadikan Hinata sebagai alasan untuk mengatakan padamu kalau aku menolakmu. Pada kenyataannya tak begitu" jelas Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Setahun ini selama kau bersama Naruto, aku bersama dengan Hinata. Kami saling bertukar cerita untuk mengurangi beban pikiran kami ketika melihat kebersamaan kalian" jelas Sasuke. "Tapi aku tak menyukainya" ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura diam, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Naruto itu plin-plan" tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap ketika keheningan beberapa saat melanda mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Itu sebabnya juga aku memukulnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Tapi ia tak memperhatikan apa yang hatinya katakan.

Ia hanya melakukan apa yang otaknya katakan. Ia pikir sejak awal ia menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. Harus memilikimu dan menjagamu setelahnya. Membuat tersenyum dan sebagainya.

Jika ia bilang perasaannya padamu, itu semua hanya omong kosong. Hatinya itu dipenuhi Hinata, bukan dirimu. Namun kau sudah memenuhi pikirannya dan membuat hatinya tertutup, membuat sosok Hinata tak terlihat lagi di matanya" cerita Sasuke.

"Jadi ini semua salahku" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura, "bukan. Tak ada yang salah di sini. Perasaan manusia memang sulit ditebak" ucap Sasuke.

**~ Letter ~**

Hinata membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Ino berdiri di depan jendela dan berbicara dengan telponnya.

"Iya. Kau tahu? Liburan kami jadi kacau. Semuanya jadi kacau. Andai kau di sini Tenten.. Aku terjebak diantara masalah yang mereka buat. Masalah setahun lalu lah, masalah ini lah, itu lah. Bahkan Hinata sampai tercebur ke laut" ucap Ino.

Hinata diam menatap sahabatnya itu. Ternyata masalah mereka berempat membuat sahabatnya itu ikut menderita dan tak bisa menikmati liburannya dengan tenang.

"Jangan katakan pada Neji soal Hinata. Habislah kami nanti saat pulang jika ia tahu" ucap Ino tanpa tahu Hinata sudah sadar dan memperhatikannya.

Hinata perlahan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar Naruto tak tertutup rapat. Di dalamnya terdapat Naruto yang meringkuk. Hinata pun memilih untuk memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengajak Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya," ucap Naruto.

Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto. "Sejak awal kau tak salah. Dan tanpa kau meminta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Hinata, dan ternyata rasanya sangat nyaman saat berada di sisi Hinata seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku serahkan suratku langsung padamu. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian" ungkap Hinata.

Naruto semakin diam.

"Atau seharusnya aku tak punya perasaan apapun padamu?" Ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Keberanian.. Tidak semua orang punya keberanian. Tidak aku, kau, Sasuke maupun Sakura. Kita semua tidak punya keberanian untuk memutuskan, dan di sinilah kita sekarang. Di dalam cermin prisma yang membuat kita seolah ada di dimensi lain" ucap Naruto. Lalu ia tersenyum pahit kemudian.

"Naruto" gumam Hinata menatap pemuda tan itu.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat penat. "Kau tidak punya keberanian menyerahkan suratmu langsung padaku. Begitupun Sakura yang tak punya keberanian menyerahkan suratnya langsung pada Sasuke. Aku? Aku tak punya keberanian mengungkapkan kebenarannya selama setahun ini. Dan Sasuke? Tak punya keberanian mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura" jelas Naruto. "Jadi yang salah adalah keberanian. Kenapa ia tak bertempat tinggal di hati dan pikiran kita? Keberanian itu.." Sambungnya lalu ucapannya menggantung.

"Segalanya" Hinata menyambungkan. "Keberanian itu ada di diri semua orang, hanya saja ketakutan akan sakit hati dan kehilangan membuat keberanian itu bersembunyi" ucap Hinata lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya di sisi Naruto.

"Andai orang yang kucintai adalah dirimu. Pasti tidak seperti ini jadinya" ucap Naruto.

"Andai?" Gumam Hinata. Lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto. "Bisa saja kata 'andai' itu menghilang jika kau inginkan" ucap Hinata.

Naruto diam, ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hinata yang tersenyum tulus padanya. "Bisakah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sampai kapanpun, perasaanku padamu tak bisa dihapuskan. Aku akui itu" jawab Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, "tapi.. Apa aku bisa?" Tanya Naruto. Lalu ia diam sejenak memikirkan.

Hinata terus menatap pemuda itu, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto dan dibelainya pipi itu lembut. "Jangan membuat kesalah yang sama dua kali" ingat Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata, "ajari aku, segalanya" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu memeluk Naruto. Keberaniannya sudah berhasil ia keluarkan dan membawanya pada cinta pertamanya itu.

**~ Letter ~**

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki villa, keadaan villa menjadi sangat sepi.

"Aku ingin ke kamar" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Jika butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku" ucap Sasuke, lalu ia tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Ditengoknya ke dalam, ia melihatnya. Bukan 'nya', tapi 'mereka' maksudnya. Berpelukan, seolah saat ini musim dingin dan temperatur nol derajat atau bahkan mencapai minus.

Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya tertidur. Mereka terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama, terpisahkan dan kini bertemu kembali.

Sakura tersenyum. Anehnya. Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan. Melihat mereka berdua bersama membuat beban Sakura seolah lepas begitu saja. Karena bagi Sakura, Hinata bisa menjaga Naruto dan membimbingnya, dan gadis itulah yang dibutuhkan Naruto. Sakura percaya pada Hinata, ia percayakan Naruto padanya.

Sakura lalu ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Hinata hilang!" Sebuah seruan membangkitkan seluruh isi villa.

Sakura berlari keluar untuk memeriksa. "Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hinata hilang!" Serunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Hinata menghilang! Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Ino panik.

Sakura tersenyum, "ia sedang tidur" jawab Sakura.

"Ah.. Syukurlah.. Kau tahu keberadaannya. Dimana dia? Di kamarmu?" Ucap Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, tapi senyum itu masih ada di wajahnya.

"Sakura, kau terlihat seperti psikopat" ucap Sai.

Ino menatap Sai sepintas lalu kembali ke Sakura, "apa maksudmu? Lalu dimana ia?" Tanya Ino.

Sasuke menghampiri ketiganya dengan mata mengantuk, "ada apa berisik?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino dan Sai, membawa mereka ke depan pintu kamar Naruto. "Sssttt..." Bisik Sakura.

"Mereka di dalam? Berdua?" Bisik Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, "jangan diganggu" ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sssttt!" Bisik Ino dan Sakura.

Sai hanya menatap keduanya heran, lalu menatap Sasuke dan menaikkan kedua pundaknya ketika Sasuke menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Ssstt!"

"Hey.."

"Sssstt!"

"Ino? Itu.."

"Sssttt!"

"Memalukan"

"Ssstt!"

"Sakura? Ino? Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kamar Naruto?"

"Jangan be-"

"Hinata? Naruto?"

**~ Letter ~**

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Naruto dan Hinata sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Mereka tahu pasti teman-temannya itu lapar karena tidak sempat sarapan pagi tadi.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ino.

Semuanya menatap Ino, lalu beralih ke Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sakura, maafkan aku.. Aku.." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, aku akui keberanianmu sudah mengungkapkan semua kebenarannya. Dan lagi, aku tahu hubungan kalian.

Hinata, aku titip Naruto ya? Jaga dia. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan" ucap Sakura.

Hinata merona dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Setahun ini membohongimu" ucap Naruto.

"Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu. Inilah namanya cinta, kita tak tahu pada siapa akhirnya cinta kita berlabuh 'kan? Yang kita bisa hanya mencari dan mencari siapa yang akan menjadi pemilik hati kita suatu hari nanti.

Tak bisa dipungkiri dalam pencarian itu pasti ada yang namanya sakit hati, kehilangan, tangis, pengorbanan dan lain sebagainya yang menyakitkan. Tapi pada akhirnya? Kita akan menemukan 'our pure love'," ucap Sakura.

"Seperti guru bahasa saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kau mengajakku berkelahi?" Seru Sakura.

"Kau menantangku?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Hey, mana ada laki-laki melawan wanita" ucap Sai.

"Diam!" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Sai langsung diam mematung.

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Kau menyakitinya!" Seru Naruto.

"Hey! Mana ada lelaki seperti itu!" Seru Ino.

"Sasuke? Tak bisakah kau bersikap baik pada perempuan?" Ucap Hinata lembut.

Sai tak mau mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia takut dibentak oleh keduanya lagi.

Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura, dibawanya gadis itu ke pinggir pantai.

"Kau sungguhan ingin mengajakku berkelahi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop yang tak asing bagi Sakura ditunjukannya. "Kau masih ingat dengan ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu.. Itu suratku!" Seru Sakura dan berusaha merebutnya dari Sasuke.

"Ini untukku 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya sih, tapi itu 'kan sudah lama sekali" ucap Sakura.

"Tahun lalu ya? Kira-kira apa isinya ya? Apa kau masih ingat isinya apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Sakura, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan bergumam "ops".

"Aku mendapatkannya tadi saat kalian istirahat. Aku duduk di sofa depan, lalu Hinata dan Naruto lewat, awalnya aku kesal tapi akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku mengerti dan inilah hasilnya, aku diberikannya ini. Ia bilang ini suratmu untukku setahun lalu" cerita Sasuke.

"Dia masih menyimpannya?" Gumam Sakura.

"Itu berarti dia masih punya rasa bersalah" ucap Sasuke.

'Srek! Srek! Srek!'

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Sakura kesal, ia memukuli tubuh kekar pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Hentikan! Sakit tahu!" Seru Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura agar berhenti memukulinya. "Aku belum membaca surat itu. Dan aku sudah merobeknya, itu karena aku ingin mendengar langsung isi surat itu darimu. Kau ingat 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura diam menatap Sasuke, ini trik? Mungkin saja, tapi kenapa harus begini? Aku lebih memilih dihajar daripada harus membaca isi surat itu, pikir Sakura.

"Ayolah.. Aku ingin mengetahuinya" ucap Sasuke memelas.

"Siapa suruh merobeknya!" Sahut Sakura.

"Kau tidak berani mengatakannya langsung" ucap Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke, entah kenapa hatinya terenyak-enyak melihat hal itu. "Isinya..

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Di pembukaan surat ini aku tak bisa menulis banyak, aku tak tahu harus menulis apa. Yang aku tahu, aku harus langsung menulis isi, karena aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbelit-belit._

_Jika Tuhan menciptakan manusia ada dua jenis, laki-laki dan perempuan. Apa itu artinya mereka saling berpasangan?_

_Jika laki-laki dan perempuan saling mencintai, apakah mereka akan bersama selamanya?_

_Sasuke, aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak tahu apakah kau juga mencintaiku. Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu, aku tunggu kau di timur pantai ini jam tiga sore ini. Beri aku jawabannya, apakah sepasang manusia itu bisa bersama selamanya, atau tidak._

_With love, Haruno Sakura._

Itulah isinya. Aku yang menyukaimu ini berharap kau datang, tapi sebaliknya. Kau tak datang, yang datang malah Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan" cerita Sakura.

Sasuke diam, "sore ini jam 3 di timur pantai. Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana" ucap Sasuke dan pergi.

Sakura terbelalak, apa maksudnya ini? Apa Sasuke bercanda? Apa dia pikir saat ini ia sedang mengatakan perasaannya langsung? Tapi, kalaupun begitu juga tak apa. Sakura jadi tahu jawaban yang tertunda setahun lalu, dengan jawaban dari perasaan yang sekarang.

**~ Letter ~**

Sakura duduk di pasir pantai, matahari cukup terik sore itu. Ia sedang menunggu seorang pemuda, ia sedang menunggu jawaban, jawaban yang akan menghapus keraguannya selama ini, serta rasa sakit hatinya yang dulu pernah ada.

Sebuah langkah mengejutkan gadis pink itu.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura malu.

Sasuke diam menatap Sakura datar.

Sakura merunduk, firasatnya tidak enak melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sedikit sunggingan terpatri jelas di wajah Uchiha itu. "Rencananya aku ingin membuatmu menunggu sampai malam" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran. Setega itu 'kah Sasuke?

"Lalu membuat kejutan kembang api. Tapi setelah membeli kembang apinya, aku melihatmu di sini, kepanasan dan sendirian. Aku yang baik hati ini akhirnya mengurungkan niat kejamku itu" jelas Sasuke.

"Itu apa?" Tunjuk Sakura pada se-tas besar yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Ini? Ini kembang apinya" jawab Sasuke.

"Banyak sekali!" Seru Sakura lalu merampas tas itu dari Sasuke. "Kau mau main kembang api, apa mau jadi teroris?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin jadi teroris, membom dadamu dan mengambil hatimu, lalu ku letakkan di hatiku" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura diam tercekat, apa lagi maksud ucapan Sasuke ini?

"Ya, Sakura. Seharusnya kau juga tahu jawabanku 'kan? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya? Kalau aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke.

'Bruk!'

Sakura langsung memeluk pemuda raven itu tanpa perduli tas yang dibawanya tadi terjatuh. "Terima kasih.." Gumamnya berlinang air mata.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke. "Terima kasih juga, masih tetap mencintaiku sampai akhir" sambungnya.

Setelah berpelukan Sasuke mengusulkan hal gila pada Sakura, "bagaimana kalau main kembang apinya sekarang?" Ajak Sasuke.

"Hn? Tapi.. Oke deh!" Jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun menyalakan kembang apinya bersama, berdua, dalam tawa dan kebahagiaan.

**~ Letter ~**

'Jguar! Jguar! Jguar!'

"Wah! Siapa yang menyalakan kembang api di hari terik begini? Bodoh sekali!" Ucap Ino.

"..." Sai diam sedang berpikir. "Bukankah, Sasuke bilang ia akan beli kembang api untuk Sakura?" Ucap Sai kemudian.

"Jadi.. Yang aku katakan bodoh tadi itu Sasuke?" Ucap Ino.

Naruto dan Hinata muncul menghampiri sepasang anak manusia itu.

"Itu pasti artinya Sasuke sudah berhasil" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, kita harus rayakan kalau begitu" ucap Hinata.

"Berhasil apa? Rayakan apa?" Tanya Ino yang tak mengerti.

"Sasuke bilang akan membuat kejutan kembang api 'kan untuk Sakura? Jika ia menyalakannya di sore yang masih terang ini, itu berarti Sasuke sudah menjadi kekasih Sakura dan mereka sedang berbahagia saat ini" jelas Naruto.

"Benar juga! Kita harus rayakan" ucap Sai menjlentikkan jarinya.

**~ Letter ~**

Malam harinya mereka berenam berpesta bersama di tepi pantai dengan suasana romantis.

"Musim panas yang menyenangkan. Tenten pasti rugi besar tidak ikut kita" ucap Ino.

"Benar" jawab semuanya bersamaan, mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Sekali lagi, kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka.

**~ Letter ~**

"Benarkah? Ah! Sayang sekali aku tidak ikut!" Runtuk Tenten ketika teman-temannya itu menceritakan segala kejadian saat di pantai.

"Kita punya couple baru loh?" Seru Ino dengan gaya iklan O**O.

Keempat pemuda tampan, gagah, mempesona yang sudah berstatus 'memiliki kekasih' di dahi mereka itu pun menghampiri keempat gadis yang sedang bergosip itu.

"Hay, Ino" sapa Sai dan duduk di sisi Ino.

"Hay" sapa Ino balik.

"Hay, Hinata" sapa Naruto dan duduk di sisinya.

"Hay," sapa Hinata balik.

"Hay," sapa Sasuke dan menarik kursi lain lalu duduk di sisi Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil namaku seperti yang lainnya?" Omel Sakura.

"Kau ini memang 'omeh', kasihan author ngetiknya kepanjangan. Lihat kedua jempolnya udah keriting" jelas Sasuke.

"Biar 'omeh' tetap saja kau di sisiku" sahut Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke dan mengecup dahi gadis itu di depan seluruh penghuni kantin.

Tenten terperanga, sungguh rugi aku tak melihat proses panjang mereka jadian, pikirnya.

**- End -**

Note:

Yah! (Menyeka keringat). Akhirnya selesai juga dalam sehari, entah cerita ini akan menyentuh hati para readers atau tidak. Tapi aku rasa cerita ini terlalu biasa dan tak berkesan sama sekali.

Walau aku sudah menjelek-jelekkan fictku, tapi aku tetap menghargai kemampuan otakku yang cetek ini. Dan lagi, aku **TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BERBAGAI BENTUK DAN UKURAN! **Jika kalian ingin memberi komentar yang tak patut diungkapkan di depan umum (?), silahkan PM saja saya langsung, atau hubungi saya di kontak yang ada di profil saya.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak..

Saran dan pujian (ngarep!) Silahkan klik review.

Flame, tolong dipisah ke PM atau contack person di profil saya (sekedar mengingatkan ulang).

Terima kasih..


End file.
